Accident
by nightbug08
Summary: Megamind only ever killed two people, and they were both accidents.


Author's Note: This story was inspired by a short discussion in the "No You Can't" forum about what exactly Megamind did to earn all those life sentences, and how he would react the first time he killed someone.

~(*)~

It should have been raining that day. In the back of his mind he designing a weather control machine, so the weather would always be appropriate to the occasion and calculating the actual number of rainstorms in a year. But these were distant thoughts, occupying a miniscule portion of his attention. Most of his thoughts were focused on numb horror and what he had done. He shuddered as the memory flashed up again.

"_Boss! We're in the newspaper!"_

_He was working! Couldn't Minion leave him alone for a few hours to work! But oh, that was a good picture of him, he looked so evil! Maybe he could take a few minutes to read the article._

"_Look Boss it mentions me!"_

"_Yes, yes, let me see!"_

_Hmm, fairly standard, he'd broken out of jail again, Ooh he was so evil, Metro Man was so good, blah, blah, blah, wait a second. What did that last line say?_

. . . And so we hope that Metro Man will soon stop this madman's rampage of murder across the city.

(Obituary for John Donner on page 9) . . .

_Obituary? What were they talking about?_

"_Sir? What's wrong sir?"_

"_Quiet Minion! I need to see . . . "_

_John Donner, dedicated husband and father died last Tuesday the 14 . . . beloved by his grandchildren . . . A genuinely caring human being . . . Funeral services will be . . ._

" _I . . . Minion you need to read this." what should he do he'd never meant to . . . it was just supposed to be Metro Man and him locked in titanic struggle of Good and Evil, but this? He'd actually . . . he hadn't meant to, hadn't even known! _

He shuddered again, watching the funeral from under a tree, in his invisible car. He was rather far away, but being closer would feel, wrong, somehow. He's spent all of the last few days feverishly designing a new invention. It would prevent this sort of thing in the future, but he would trust Minion to build them.

He sat watching as they lowered the coffin into the ground, a coffin filled by him! The crowd of darkly dressed mourners slowly departed, dispersing to their cars and driving away. Soon the only person left was the widow, he fiddled again with his disguise watch, the lips still wouldn't sync quite right but that didn't matter now.

He'd written a long letter, then scrapped it and written another, burned them both and stared at the wall for a long, long time and written a third. He held it in his hands, encased safely in a blue envelope. And he was stalling, if he didn't go soon he'd probably lose his nerve and this . . . this needed to be done.

For all his perfect memory he couldn't remember opening the door, or walking over the the woman he'd widowed. He did remember the grief on her face as she turned and the confusion as he asked her to read the letter right here, please. He didn't watch her read it instead he turned to the headstone. It wasn't fitting really, a simple block of stone for this man. He didn't turn as he heard the choking sobs he didn't turn as he heard her turn the paper over to read the rest of the letter. He didn't turn until he heard her folding up the letter and putting it back in the envelope.

She was crying, and confused, and so very alone. And as she opened her mouth to speak he interrupted her.

"I never meant for this to happen, it doesn't sound like any sort of real reason or explanation, but it's the best one I have, I realize your only wish right now is that you had him back, or that it never happened, and I hope you'll believe me when I say, that right now that is my only wish as well."

Her lips were pressed into a thin sharp line, and she nodded sharply, he face all angles and anger, before it dissolved into tears once again. He walked slowly back to the invisible car and simply sat there for a long time, by the time he finally shook himself out of his thoughts it was sunset, the sky a dark red very similar to human . . . he squashed that thought violently and drove away quickly, he left the invisible car in the garage fiddled with the disguise watch again and trudged over to prison. He turned the dial on the watch and let the guards swarm out and mob him. They were more violent then usual he noted idly, but then he'd never killed anyone before.

He didn't make any grand break out plans or even bother with his usual banter with the warden for a month, he didn't escape until 6 months later, when Minion brought the newly constructed brainbots for a test run to free their Daddy. He didn't kill anyone else for a very long time, and even then it was an accident.

~(*)~

So, what do you think? John Donner died of a heart attack, but really he would've been fine if the paramedics had been able to find him faster in all that rubble . . .


End file.
